Feral
by Alpha121
Summary: Sequel to Shadows of the past written two years later, the team has just added a new member and lost four. Can Cat Girl Feral Moonshadow and Whitefire be recovered? Or is the new generation of titans doomed? This could help the Titans find out who they really are. The result of how a vigilante can change so fast weighing down on them as they struggle to stay on the good side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Frost

Well, I personally think every good story starts y jamming you right into the middle of things, right? So that's why I'm starting in the middle of a fight against plasmas. Does the thing ever get old and die? No, apparently not.

It is Tuesday, December 19, 2024, and man am I freezing!

The snow was coming down hard, and for some unknown reason, it was making Plasmas stronger. I had to rely on my super senses to keep me oriented.

I leapt as a glob of green goo shot at me. It splattered all over a Ferrari parked on the curb. Feeling bad for the owner who's million dollar car was being eaten away by acid, I turned into a wolf and barked out a few insults while getting to high ground before turning into myself, shouting, "Maneuver seven," over the mind link, turning into a bird while the others fled and coming down on it as a whale.

It felt just as gross as belly flopping down on a pile of sticky goo sounds, if not worse. It felt like I'd just gotten a rotted tomato in the stomach.

I shifted back and got off the sleeping, very old, un-crushable, guy. I was completely covered in slime.

"Nice one Feral!" Shouted Terra, who landed, putting back the pieces of street she'd 'borrowed' from First Avenue. Not that It would have mattered; I'd torn up the place pretty bad.

"Way to take one for the team, man!" Sonic called. I have some good friends, even if we're genetic rejects.

Whitefire flew out the front door of the building she'd been smashed through.

"We are victorious?"

"Ouch, did we win?" And who was that marvelous ray of sunshine? Why, it's my sister and team leader, Cat girl, who just got out from the other building across the street.

"Hey, has anybody seen Moonshadow?" I asked.

"MMMRPH! MMM…"

"Oh, sorry Moonshadow." I said, getting off him.

"Yes, we won. The price, my pride." He grumbled, getting out of a pile of slime.

I smiled, and then remembered that we're all beat up and covered with slime.

"Um, I'm going back to the tower to wash this crud off."

"Dido." Terra and Sonic said

"I'm coming." Moonshadow called.

Sis healed herself. "I'm going to go to the old library; it has spell books in the basement." She said.

Whitefire smiled. "I will depart to the mall of shopping." She looked unhurt and as if the fight had never happened, unlike the rest of us.

I turned into a hawk and flew away.

Okay, if you didn't read the first book, here's the link. story/story_edit_ ?storyid=9718550

If you choose not to take the link, here are the basics.

The team leader, my sister, Cat Girl, who, I might add, still never told me her real name and uses psychic shielding over her ID. Long story, starts with me being stolen from the hospital as a baby or something like that.

Anyway, She has blue gray skin, forest green hair, and purple eyes. See what I meant about genetic rejects? She wears a black and purple costume and a cape with a blue claw mark symbol down the center with a black cat eared mask with blue film over the eyes.

Moonshadow, her boyfriend, wears all black, a domino mask, and a black cape over his shoulders, and has vampire pale skin that will not tan whatsoever. Also, his hair is black and spiky.

Whitefire is his sister, with pink hair and a classic Starfire costume changed from sliver and purple to white and pink. She also has purple hair.

My name, you know already. I'm Feral. I have slightly green skin and dark purple-black hair that stands straight back. I have a blue jumpsuit, a silver utility belt, and silver gloves. That's it. No cape, no mask.

Terra looks like her mother, the original Terra, aka Tara Valin. Dianne Valin is the new Terra, taking up the duty of her mother's powers, and a useless tendency to turn blue. She has chocolate brown hair, and blue eyes, but otherwise looks like her mother.

Sonic is a Seventeen year old Cyborg who was born with a robotic arm, lost his finger in the first book, and more recently lost his leg. Long story. Now I'm just freaking jealous, because he can shoot a rocket from his shoe. But I don't stay jealous because he's a cyborg, like his dad, the original Cyborg. He wears an all black jumpsuit, a grey facial mask and orange shoes with a red film over his eyes.

So back to the story, I landed on the roof and dialed in the top secret access code (no, I'm not going to tell you, it's a security matter.) and entered the tower.

I walked down to the bathroom, took a shower, and changed into an outfit that wasn't my uniform and stashed a communicator in my pocket before heading out. I shape shifted in order to look like a normal teen, and headed out. First stop, snowboarding.

Yeah, I know sounds cheesy. But seriously, this year we've been having a lot more snow than average, so I'm entitled to have a say.

I arrived in a complete snow outfit at the resort and rented a snowboard. I got on the ski lift and waited until I was out at the top before starting down the mountain. I think trails are for wimps, so I went down in a heavily forested area.

Of course, the universe never lets us Titans have fun for long. I was halfway down when the wind speed skyrocketed suddenly. I couldn't see anymore, and the wind was so strong and loud and the snow was in my face. I couldn't see the trees until I was almost hitting them, and could barley avoid crashing.

I knew I was lost after an hour of this, verses the twenty minutes it should have taken me to reach the bottom of the hill.

I couldn't stop now, I mean that literally. If I try to slow down, I'll go head over heels, and If I stop completely, I could be buried y snow by the time I got back up or got the board off.

My only option was to go forwards.

Luck hit me when I got to the bottom of the hill, but I had no Idea where I was, and I'd been boarding for hours, so I'd be miles away from the Vail resort. (Zada tubes, read previous story)

I'd been going what, 500 mph for most of it, and it had been four hours. I could be two thousand miles away from civilization.

I put up a barrier of dark energy, the black light covering me in a ball. I made sure to wait for the snow to condense around me before I fell asleep. The rest of the Titans wouldn't be able to find me in this storm, so I'd have to wait.

I curled into a ball and fell asleep, shivering.

When I woke up, I was freezing. This was the biggest snowstorm in the history of the resort. I couldn't plow through the snow with my dark energy, and I couldn't sense anything out there. It was just cold for my entire telepathic range. Maybe sleeping hadn't been the best Idea.

I opened my phone, leaving the communicator for later, and checked the weather. Most cell towers across the central and coastal regions had been knocked out, which meant my communicator, which I'd dropped by mistake, would have been the only way to call for help.

It was still storming, but not as bad as before. I hooked up to a satellite tracker, and I seemed to be in a mountain cave which had filled in during an avalanche. That explained how deep I was.

I tried to call through the satellite, or send a message, but I was in too deep, literally.

I paced around my frozen prison in something very close to despair.

Sis was the leader of the Team because of her ability to make it out of anything, beat any challenge that came our way. Sure, we got our fair share of the game, but only because she let us.

She would've done fine without the team, whereas everyone else wouldn't, like me. I'd been stupid, and instead of flying away as a hawk protected by dark energy, I'd taken a nap and buried myself!

Stupid!

Then I sensed something coming my way. I got my hopes up, and then they plummeted as I realized I was moving from one frosty prison to another.

Last year, two criminal masterminds, Frost and Dr Cold, had managed to engineer giant snowstorms wherever the titans were and using their mechs to capture us and anyone around us.

That's when Sis showed us all her skills at lock picking and hacking. Now she wasn't here, and I knew I was a goner.

I felt the snow shift and gasped as all the snow fell down on me, as a crystalline orb closed around me. I barley had my head above the snow before it turned into Ice, trapping me, as the inhibitor collar closed around my head.

I struggled, but my arms and legs and up to right below my neck was buried in a numbing cold sheet of ice.

"Grrr, let me go you creep!" I screamed, sounding a little more desperate than intended, adding an angry growl in to make me sound tough. It didn't work.

I struggled and fought to move my limbs as I was forcefully brought to the two Ice people, or whoever had stolen their tech, as a hostage. I hated feeling vulnerable, and I'm really vulnerable now.

I also don't really like to lose, accept I've lost, or know when I've lost, so I kept yelling insults at whoever was holding me here until I'd gained a few shocks and a sore throat before the machine dumped me onto a hard metal surface where my arms and legs were bound.

I tried to look up, but was held down. I struggled against whoever, or whatever, had me. I yelled a long line of curses, and they stuffed a gag into my mouth. Typical.

There was the sound of a cold laugh and someone jerked my head up to look at him.

Dr Cold and Frost stood over me. I really wish I'd been wrong, these guys were near impossible to get away from. Unless you had Cat Girl with you, girl's a freaking Houdini.

"Looks like the dog ran off. Now we'll have to take it to the pound."

Seriously, I have heard all the bad Dog puns in the world, and this one was just lame. Creative, but lame.

I growled in response.

There's a reason they called me a dog. My main transformation is a wolf. Fun fact, expect more.

The growl made Frost giggle. She's a little Waco, and she's Dr Cold's little sister. They both have ice powers, but Cold's the only one with tech experience.

"Oh lookie, the wolf boy got separated from his pack! That's when we bite, when our prey is all alone! Hehehe!"

Frost is what, five years old? Oops, she's really nineteen, but she acts like a crazed seven year old.

I glared at my captors with a look of pure hatred, unable to speak. Also, unable to defend myself as someone's boot came down at my face and my world blurred to blackness and I fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Ransom

Chapter 2, The Angry Panther

**At Titans Tower**

Cat Girl paced the floors. She had searched everywhere! All of them had. But the heavy snows had cut them off from finding Feral and Whitefire.

JT and Dianne leaned against the wall, not meeting their eyes, and soaking from the snow.

Of everyone there, the disappearances had affected Cat Girl and Moonshadow the most. Their twins were missing.

"Are you guys geared up for another search? I asked Nightwing to help us out, and I've been trying to hack the Zada network, but it's triple encrypted. I can't hack it without being detected." Cat Girl said.

"Give me a chance to change into something that isn't soaked." Terra mumbled.

She walked dripping down the hallway.

Nightwing walked in with Starfire and Cyborg, plus two people they didn't know and another teenager.

"Who are they?" Asked Moonshadow.

"This is Red Arrow, Cheshire, and their daughter, Black Falcon. Ever since the Titans East initiative was abandoned, she's been going on patrol with her parents." Nightwing said.

"They've agreed to help with the search." Added Cyborg.

"Good, we need all the help we can get. I've tried to hack the Zada tubes to see where they went last, but it's triple encrypted, I can't hack it before I get booted from the system." Cat Girl said.

"Move over, I'll get it." Red arrow said, and after a minute and a half, we were in.

"Okay, so looks like Feral went to Vail Colorado, where the biggest snow storm since the Ice age hit, burying the mountains in ten feet of snow, and many avalanches hit the area. Whitefire went to Utah, and in the same circumstances." He relayed.

"Oh, no. I think I know who has them." I whispered.

"Who?" Asked Black Falcon.

"Frost and Dr Cold, they teamed up a while ago. They like to take people hostage and use them as entertainment while plunging the planet into chaos. Last time, Cat Girl pulled a Houdini trick on them and rescued everyone else. I doubt they'll fall for the same trick twice, and they've been specifically trying to get at Cat Girl and I." Moonshadow said.

"And now they have leverage." Cat girl said.

**Feral's pov**

I struggled against the chains holding me in place.

This was horrible. I'd blown it for my twin sister. Frost had told me why they'd taken me and Whitefire.

Whitefire was in a facility in Utah, but we'd been taken for the same purpose, ransom against Moonshadow and Cat Girl.

Now you readers probably have no Idea what happened, because I didn't write about this in the previous book. It was during the two years in-between.

Okay, I'll back track and tell you what happened.

It was December 4th, 2022. We were all up in Canada fighting a crazed girl called Frost who had a mental virus that put her on a rampage.

Cat Girl and Moonshadow leapt at her, attacking with everything, and nothing they had seemed enough. I jumped into the Fray as a wolf, my favorite transformation. I put a pretty scar on the girl, and she loosed a terrible snowstorm and fled underground.

We were far from civilization, and the storm was worthy of the Ice age.

Moonshadow Whitefire and Cat Girl flew up to the see if they could find help. I stayed with the other two.

Soon, we had to take shelter or be buried. I hollowed out a space with dark energy and sent a column of it up as a signal for when they got back.

Soon, I heard digging. We stood up and I dropped the beacon, and then the unexpected happened, crystalline orbs smashed through the snow shelter and closed themselves around us, taking us into a fortress where we were held captive.

When the others returned, Whitefire had to rest. So they stopped in a tree. Whitefire fell to the ground when they fell asleep and was likewise captured.

When the two of them woke up, they realized the snow was up to their feet, and that they were being covered by it.

Cat Girl took off to another branch higher up, and was shocked as Moonshadow was captured.

She knew she had to do something. But she collapsed on the snow an hour later from the cold. She had frostbite in several places, and was in no condition to fight.

When she joined us, she was almost dead, her gear completely soaked through.

But she still escaped. She had a lock pick with her, and got out, freeing us as well. She took down Dr Cold and Frost with the help of Moonshadow when the rest of us had been defeated.

Now they hate the two of them and have vowed revenge.

By the looks of things, they just got it.

Their plan, send a message to the tower saying… "If you want your siblings back alive, Moonshadow will go and stand on the frozen center of salt lake at midnight while Cat Girl would do likewise on the mountain in Vail.

Both were to remain alone, without lock picking devices, and unarmed, otherwise Whitefire and my dead bodies would show up on the Tower's doorstep.

If they complied, we would be drugged and sent to a facility in Ontario. If a rescue was attempted, all of us would show up dead on the Tower's Doorstep.

This could be one long captivity before they got bored with me.

**Titans Tower**

"Well, let's go!" Shouted Cat Girl, and they ran for the door.

Suddenly a message appeared on screen.

"Hello Titans. Looking for these?" Dr Cold and Frost Gestured to security footage of Feral and Whitefire struggling at their bonds.

"They are interesting toys, and more important to two titans in particular that put us in jail for a year."

"Our instructions are simple. Moonshadow will go to the Northernmost Salt Lake in Utah and Cat Girl will go to the heart of the snowstorm in Vail."

"They will arrive alone and unarmed, we have radar for that. They will also carry noting with them. Cellular devices, communicators, lock picks."

"They will surrender to our troops. If our demands are not met, these two lovely children will show up dead at the tower doorstep. If a rescue is attempted, the same consequences will be met."

"Make the right choice, Titans. We would hate to kill such interesting pets."

The screen went black.

"Don't do it guys, you have no idea what those psychopaths will do to you!" Cheshire advised.

"And let Whitefire and Feral die? We don't have a choice. I can't be responsible for their deaths." Cat girl sighed, head low.

"We have to do it. We WILL get out on our own. If we don't, Sonic, you're the leader. Have fun fighting crime."

Cat girl and Moonshadow headed up to their rooms.

Cat Girl dumped her utility belt and communicator, and cell phone before removing her lock picks from her sleeves. She dumped the miniature spell book out of her boot. That was all. She wasn't completely vulnerable, but she might as well have been.

Moonshadow sighed, looking at his room. This could be the last time he saw it for a while. Every weapon and communicator and lock pick plus his wrist computer were on his bed.

This sucked.

Cat Girl turned into a bird and flew down to the Zada tubes.

Moonshadow joined her.

"We'll get out, no matter how long it takes." She told him reassuringly.

He kissed her. "I'll miss you." He murmured.

"And I'll miss you, but there's no averting this."

She stepped into the tube, and was gone in a flash of light, and he followed.

Moonshadow flew, landing on the slippery surface of the lake. No wonder they chose this location, it would be impossible to take off.

The snow drifts around him fell off the backs of a small mechanical force sent to pick him up.

He stayed motionless and closed his eyes as an inhibitor collar was placed around his neck and his arms were bound. One of them put a blindfold and gag on his head before another knocked him over and he fell. His legs were bound and he was placed inside a transporter pod which sped him away, feeling completely subdued.

Cat Girl maneuvered through the storm and landed, shifting from bird to human. Instantly after her arrival, long mechanical arms sprang from the snow and held her arms and legs. An inhibitor collar was snapped around her neck.

She struggled, but didn't accomplish anything. One of them swept a scanner around her, looking for weapons, and finding none, they started Tying me up.

"Put your hands behind your head and get on your knees." One instructed, and she did as she was told, however much she wanted to go beat the living crap out of them.

Her arms were moved behind her back, and her legs were tied up to the lower hamstring. She was blindfolded and gagged before stuffed in a sack and tossed into a transporter pod, fully aware of how hopeless the situation was.

**Feral's pov**

I watched in shock as my sister, the invincible Cat Girl, was dragged into the room in chains, a look of shame on her mostly hidden face.

I turned away, unable to bear that I'd caused this. This was too much for me.

They removed the blindfold and gag off of her, like they'd done to me. At least we'd be able to talk.

They left.

"Sis, I'm so sorry. They set a trap and I walked right into it, and now you're paying the price."

"Shut up, we both did this, now we have to find a way out."

"There won't be any of that now kiddies!" A familiar voice said.

Why, oh why, did the Joker keep coming back? Is it just to make me mad? The holo screen displayed Dr. Cold and the Joker.

"No, there won't. You see, our friend here knows Batman like nobody else. Which also means he knows all the tricks the Bat taught Nightwing, and now the tricks he taught you. Any movement you make will be monitored."

"Dr Cold! I should've suspected that this cheap cage would be you and some psychopath's creation. Say, speaking of psychopaths, what happened to your retarded sister?" Snarled Cat Girl.

Electricity shot from the inhibitor collar and she clenched her teeth, but still groaned in pain.

"There will be none of that. She's with the other set of twins with another friend of ours who hates the Bat's bunch." Cold growled with a slight smile.

Cat girl growled an animal growl back at him.

"Feisty little kitty aren't you? We'll have to work on that." Joker sneered.

"Drop Dead." I growled, and cried out as my collar sent electricity coursing through his body.

"Well, I'm afraid that these two will take a lot of work. Start with the girl." Cold smiled, well, coldly as the screen flickered out and a platoon of guards escorted her out.

I stared after her, rage turning my vision red. "You better let me out or else I'll tear your hearts out and spoon feed them to a shark while tossing your remains to the wolves! You half witted binary machines! You can't even count to two! We will get out, and when we do, you and Cold and Joker will regret even being born!" I shouted at the nearest platoon of guards who were shocked at my sudden violent fit of rage, except for the robots.

One of them activated my shock collar. I clenched my teeth and kept yelling threats and insults at them. They upped the voltage until there were tears in my eyes and I felt like death before I gave in. They left it on a bit longer listening to my anguished screams before turning it off.

"See, they do learn their place." One of the guards snarled.

I slumped back. So this was how I'd be spending my time here. I noticed they didn't set the voltage down. Great, I either submit or go through that again, and I will not submit.

I shouted at every group of guards that passed, each time they electrocuted me until I gave in, and slowly, I stopped yelling. I skipped three groups in a row, just glaring at them.

After a day of this, all they had to do was move towards the control panel. Every time they did it now made me black out in seconds and it hurt.

They brought back Cat Girl.

"Well you look like you had it worse than I did." She retorted.

They put her hands in the clamps and restrained her.

"All I did was yell a few insults. You'd think they'd have a higher tolerance." I groaned as they took me from my restraints on the wall and put me in handcuffs before shoving me out of the cell and down the hall.

I heard sis yelling at a group of guards from down the hall and a buzzing noise and flinched, hoping I hadn't made things worse for both of us.

I was shoved into a room where I was restrained to a table. There was an extra restraint on my left arm.

"Keep the subject sedated until the operation is complete."

Operation? What did that mean?

Before I could say anything, they pressed a needle into my skin and I blacked out.


	3. Truth or Dream

Chapter 3, Truth or Dream?

I groaned as the blinding white lights came into vision accompanied by the throbbing headache. There were voices, the robots, chattering in binary code. There was a strange table across from me, and as my vision came into focus, I was visibly shaken.

Across from me, was me. I thought I was looking in a mirror, until I realized with shock that he was tied up and I wasn't.

A voice came into focus.

"It seems the project has worked. We did a successful brain switch. I hope you like your new body Feral boy." One of them jeered.

I tried to move, but I couldn't. They held a real mirror up to me and if I could've screamed and tore at my face, I would've.

The reason I couldn't move was that I was in an unfamiliar, near dead, dog body! They'd put my brain in a wolf!

The other me was released when he woke up.

"Hmph, you did a good job choosing. I hate those injuries. Don't kill my body though, I might want it back after." I said, or wolf-boy-in-my-body said. I really don't know.

I growled, trying to stand again, and stumbling. Who knew the injured wolf body would be so hard to control?

They threw me in a cage.

I had no doubt my body would be used to fight the titans.

**Cat Girl's pov**

_Come on Cat Girl, there's always a way out of anything. I'm not helpless, I'm not vulnerable as I was when I was Gia. I gave that up a long time ago. There's always a way to fight, always a way to escape._

I fought at my bonds, twisting and struggling, trying desperately reaching for anything loose on the wall. My fingers pulled off a loose piece of dried paint.

It would have to work. I waited until the guard shift before picking the lock and kicking the door down.

It set off an alarm, but with the inhibitor collar gone, I could fight anything.

Rings of dark energy encased my hands as I tracked my brother's psychic energy and found him. Racing down the hallway, I found him. He was going through the same trauma I had been put through, a drug induced nightmare.

It feels good to be the narrator again.

I took out all the security cameras and dispatched a robo-guard, shape shifting to look like him and throwing him down a trash chute.

A patrol of guards saw me.

"Where did prisoner 01 go?" See, binary brains.

"Prisoner 01 jumped into the chutes. Was headed for prison sector 11." I replied in a monotone, directing them away from my brother. Here, Feral was my top priority.

Moonshadow and I had devised this plan, sharing it only with Terra and Black Falcon, who would meet us at the entry point with the T-ship, which now added a new terrain to the list, snow.

Terra was going to use a stone tunnel when she met up with Moonshadow and Whitefire.

I entered the room, where there were no guards. I did a scan of the area. No guards or traps. Apparently, they thought I was elsewhere, good. I took out the cameras and freed him, waking him, or trying to.

He was too far under. I'd have to wait for the drugs to wear off.

I carried him as a panther to the meeting point, where Black Falcon was waiting.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked, sending an exploding arrow at the patrol of guards.

"They put him in a drug induced nightmare or hypnotized him. He won't wake up." I replied, putting him in the T-ship.

There was a maniacal laugh as the Joker entered.

"What's wrong? Don't want to stay?"

I roared at him, transforming into a velociraptor and charging at him, snapping my jaws over, get this, a hologram.

More laughter and I barely had time to dodge as a hammer swiped past where my head was. I blasted him with dark energy in human form.

"Cat Girl, come on! He's trying to distract you!" Black Falcon called.

I slammed Joker through the wall and jumped on the T-ship just as Dr Cold ran out.

"Good call." I said, watching as we shot out of the snow.

"Anything on how Terra and the others are doing?" I asked.

"Terra made it out with both of them, we're going home." Lack Falcon said with a smile.


	4. The Wolves and the Joker

Chapter 4, Is there a cure?

**Feral**

I shook my sister violently, but she refused to wake up. Ever since I'd escaped with her, she'd been limp as a dead rabbit.

"Come on sis, we have to get out of here before they send our bodies out to destroy the titans! Come on wake up!"

Nothing. They'd put her in the body of a deformed house cat, each form mocking their names and abilities.

He howled, miserable. There was no one to talk to and no way to return to Titans tower, and even if there had been, me and Cat Girl would have been the only mind readers. And the two of them were unrecognizable.

"Sis, come on! We need to move now! I can't carry you all the way down the mountain, your body is like a boulder! I'm surprised I got you this far without getting caught!" I continued shaking her to no avail.

"Hey, why are you playing with that ugly cat? She's in a coma, so it would be better to put her out of her misery!" Another wolf called.

"Did you see two people by here recently? A green kid caught in a snowstorm and a blue girl getting captured?" I asked.

"Yeah, mu little bro was chasing rabbits with me, he got a spike through the stomach. May he rest in peace."

"Well, we're them. They did something to switch our bodies. She's my sister!" I called.

"Okay, what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Well you could start by helping me to shelter, I need to wake this lump up!"

**Cat Girl**

"I think I figured out the problem." Cyborg said.

"You did? What is it?" I asked.

"He's no exactly here." He replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"It means exactly what I said. Yes his body is here but his mind and soul aren't. They're in another body and dimension." He explained.

I punched the med table.

"They are going to pay for this!"

"You bet they are! They were torturing my sister!" Snarled Moonshadow.

The alarm went off. Computer screen said Joker.

"The Joker? He must not be very happy we escaped." I said.

"Well, you coming?" I darted out the door.

At the scene, I nearly had to go throw up. Blood covered the ground and the street was covered in dead bodies, each one with the trademark creepy smile of the Joker.

I shivered. "So his is what the Joker on a rampage is like." I murmured.

There was a scream and a horrible laugh up ahead.

"Titans! Hurry!" I gathered my wits and steeled my stomach, leading the way as any good leader should.

The laughter continued, and then a machine gun sounded. I turned into a hummingbird and flew up behind him before realizing the danger of the situation and meeting the team.

"Go back to the tower." I instructed.

"But…"

"NOW! The Joker is an enemy you can't hope to face, while I fought him all the time in Gotham with Nightwing and Batman and sometimes Robin and Batwoman. I stand the only chance. Call in Nightwing from Gotham, but otherwise, DO NOT INTERFERE! Do I make myself clear?"

Nobody opposed me. I realized I had never sounded so much like batman before. They nodded. "If things get too intense and you are in danger, though, we will come back." Moonshadow said, and we parted.

I turned invisible and flew up to him. He was about to kill a woman and baby.

Infuriated, I used my dark energy to throw a dumpster and a car at him. He dodged and shot at me.

He'd known I'd been there the whole time.

I dodged and dropped the invisibility.

"Ah, cat girl! Where's daddy birdie? He's not here?"

"Drop the gun Joker, or I'll make you." I growled.

"Hmm, sounds like we have a feisty little kitty. I'll tell you what, when Nightwing comes back I'll give you to him in a matchox!"

I leapt over him and morphed into a hummingbird, dodging the bullets. Then I used dark energy to plug the gun nose.

It exploded in his hands, sending him flying backwards.

"Well that wasn't nice! Looks like this kitty has claws! I'll just have to trim them."

I groaned inwardly. The joker had the worst bat clan puns ever!

He started laughing like a maniac again and grabbed a semi-auto handgun and continued shooting at me.

I ran across the clearing before dropping a smoke bomb and evading his eyes.

I managed to get behind him and kick at his hand, but he anticipated mu move and shot me in the leg.

The effects were instantaneous. I screamed and hit the ground, rolling.

_No! This was not how it was supposed to end! Nightwing was supposed to be here by now! I don't want to end up like them!_

I couldn't heal the wound until the bullet came out, and if I transformed I'd lose the leg. I levitated and used dark energy, dodging whenever possible, blood gushing from my leg.

He managed to get another lucky shot at my shoulder, and I fell to the ground. I refused to give him the pleasure of hearing me scream.

"Oh, aren't you a stoic one?" He fired again, but I dodged.

He attacked and I put a shield around myself and destroyed the gun with my dark energy. He started laughing and I realized my mistake, I'd trapped myself in with a bomb of joker venom.

I released the energy and tried to push it away, but it was too late, it detonated in my face.

I felt the effects of the poison in my veins, causing me to wear the trademark smile and bust out in hideous giggles.

That's when the entire bat group showed up.

And boy were they mad.

Even Bruce Wayne had come out of retirement for this.

There was nothing short of a roar from Nightwing, who attacked with all of his fury. Batwoman and Batgirl attacked from either side while Robin and the New Batman paused in horror, staring at my helpless face, before rage took them and they waded into the bloodbath.

Moonshadow and The original Batman attacked too.

No matter what they seemed to do, though, he always had something better.

He got batgirl with Joker venom, broke three of Robin's ribs and sent him sprawling. He was saved from being shot with another semi auto handgun by Nightwing who failed to disarm him.

Batmans Batwoman and Moonshadow attacked, covering the area with bombs and Starbolts, taking him off balance before Nightwing and Moonshadow delivered the final blows.

The last thing I remember is the Batwing landing before I blacked out.


	5. Waking up

Chapter 5, waking up

**Cat girl**

I woke up with a groan.

I recognized my surroundings; I'm in the bat cave. Next to me were Bat Girl and Robin.

"The antidote worked." Batman said. There was a sigh of relief in the background.

"At least we know that. Now that Cat Girl's up she can heal herself and the other two." Of course Bruce Wayne was here, it's his house.

I realized they took the bullets out when I was unconscious. I murmured "Asarath metrion zinthos" and got my dark energy working before I healed myself. I stood up to find my mask was off. I snatched it off the table and put it back on with a growl.

I was the only person here with a real secret ID. Until now.

"Who took off my mask?" I shouted.

They all looked taken aback.

"I didn't think it mattered much…" Sputtered Bat woman.

"Two years ago, someone hacked the Zada tubes and found my secret ID. They used it to capture me, and it's because I wasn't wearing a mask." I growled. "If anyone else had left a camera here, they could easily have seen who I am."

Bruce Wayne opened his mouth to object, but I cut him off.

"It has happened before Bruce, don't deny it. That's how our good friend the joker found out who you are."

That shut them up.

I healed the other two and walked to the Zada tubes and went to the Tower.

"Happy Bat group reunion." I muttered sarcastically as I got back.

Looks like I need another ID change.

"Cat Girl! You're back!" I smiled at Terra as she walked by.

Moonshadow glared at me before walking off.

I blinked. Stung by that, I headed up to the infirmary.

Maybe my powers can bring him back.

He was lying limp. His face was a blank expression and the equipment whirred around him.

I sat on the edge of his bead and placed a hand on his head, looking in it with dark energy, reading his mind.

I started meditating and went in.

His emotions were wailing.

"My powers are gone!" Screamed fearless.

"I have nothing left to lose! Cat Girl's gone, my body's gone, the Titans are being destroyed, and I'm a wolf!" Howled Happy, jumping off a cliff.

I caught the emotion.

"Cat girl?" gasped his emotion.

"Yes it's me. You guys are in another dimension because of a believing a drug induced nightmare to an extreme level. I think if all of you emotions speak to me, I can get you back." I said.

Fearless screamed and ran by, but I encased him in a ball of my energy.

"Cat Girl?" He gasped.

"Whatever Feral's seeing out there isn't real! Snap out of it!" I called.

I turned into an eagle and flew up, looking for the other emotions.

Fearless had gone back to being fearless and happy was happy. I saw timid even more timid than usual.

I flew down and landed, putting up a wall of dark energy in front of him.

"Cat girl?"

"Yes, where are the other emotions?"

"Knowledge and power are by the powers trying to re-activate them." Timid answered, returning to the normal level of timidness and wandering around.

I found the power center. Maybe the key was unlocking his powers again.

I used my dark energy to wake up Knowledge and power, before using my powers to cancel out the shields keeping his from working.

I found the rest of his emotions and woke them up.

Feeling satisfied, I got out of his head.

To my disappointment, all I'd done was bring his mind back. His soul was still in another dimension. At least he would stop believing it.

**Feral**

I paced the wolf den. If I had my powers, I could wake her up. But since I don't, I can't.

Even without my powers, I could feel my emotions in turmoil.

And then happy vanished. I was startled for a moment, and then returned to pacing.

Then Fearless vanished.

I panicked.

Timid was gone!

And then knowledge.

I groaned.

Power followed.

And then my powers left. They weren't even there anymore.

Suddenly, everything was gone.

My instincts kicked in. I pounced on the cat, devouring it.

Something started pulling. I started to fall asleep, but avoided it. I ran from the den and went to hunt, trying to stay awake and resist the pulling sensation.

Everything blurred, and I stumbled, falling head over heels down the mountain.

I growled, but the pull was too strong. I fell, my eyes closing.

Everything came back.

I sat up gasping in the infirmary.

I jerked all the equipment off in a panic and leapt off the bed.

"What happened?" I groaned.

The door opened and Sis walked in.

"You're awake!" She shouted, running up to me.

"What? Seriously! What's going on?" I yelped.

"Your mind and soul went to a different dimension and got a different body. I had to go into your head to bring back your mind, Jeffry." She smiled.

"What? Gah! Who told you that?" I yelped. "My secret Identity!"

She fell over laughing.

"Okay, since my secret Id was compromised, I'll tell you. Gia Logan. I'm changing it now."

I was stunned.

"Someone found your secret identity! How?" I gasped.

"I got into a fight with the joker, and batman decided to take my mask off when I was out cold." She said.

"You lost a fight! Why didn't the Titans back you?" I yelped.

"Because I told them not to. Moonshadow could, but the titans wouldn't have stood a chance against him. He only got me because of all the blood on the ground." She trailed off.

"He was on a more violent rampage, wasn't he?" I said.

"Yeah. But don't worry about it now, it's over. Let's go surprise the team." She said.

"Okay! Sounds like fun! Speaking of Moonshadow, something happened."

"I told him to stay behind and almost died. He and I are going through some difficulties. But it doesn't matter, you're back and the team is whole again! We also have a new member!"

"Great! Who is he?"

"He is a she, and her name id Black Falcon." She said.

"Well, let's get out of this white abyss of chemical smells and cleanness!" I laughed and ran to the main room.


	6. Good time fighting crime

Chapter 6, Good times Fighting Crime

I thought the wave of questions and excitement would never end.

As soon as I walked in the door, everyone attacked me. Except, they hugged me, in the case of Whitefire, greeted me (Black Falcon), welcomed me back to the land of the living (Sonic), Told me to avoid being an idiot (Moonshadow), And Busted out a round of lame movies to watch in celebration (Terra).

Cat Girl smiled and watched, not making a move to help me. Most likely because she figured out my real name is Jeffry. So incredibly lame! Now do you see why I didn't tell her? Gia isn't much better, seeing as it stands for Gianei, a Native American name or something like that.

Good thing she's changing it.

"So, what was it like?" Asked Terra.

"It was boring. I mean seriously boring." He replied.

"Oh, in that case, I'll remember not to turn myself to stone." She said.

"What?" Feral trailed off, remembering what had happened to her mother. "Oh, right."

"Anything specific you lot would like to do?" Asked Sonic.

"I have something I need to do. See you around!" Cat Girl charged out the door.

"I have the movies ready if anybody wants to watch!" Terra shouted.

"Oh, well as much as I want to, Terra, I'm going to catch up with Cat Girl, see if I can help her out and catch a night on the town with her. Bye!" Moonshadow flew out after my sister.

"Sonic, Feral, Whitefire, Black Falcon?" Terra asked.

"I don't see why not." Black Falcon said until she saw us making an obvious 'Run for your life' display behind Terra's back.

"And I have inexplicably changed my mind. I'm going to the training room. Catch ya later!" She ran off.

Terra turned to them.

"Sorry, I need to stretch my muscles. Going on patrol." I ran and heard a moan as Sonic got pulled over to the TV.

"Don't even think about charging off."

"But I've been working on the new updated version of the T-car! You can't deny me that!" He moaned.

"Fine, I'll watch alone."

Sonic darted off.

I smiled and turned into a mouse, scurrying out the vents. I flew as a dove around town. Nobody can call off a white dove, it's natural.

I looked until I found Cat Girl and Moonshadow. They were harder to spot in their secret IDs, but since I know what to look for, they stood out like LED lights.

_Ugh, get a room!_

I looked away in disgust. Did they have to make out in public?

They separated and headed down the road to the lunch joint down on fifth street. I decided to do something more interesting. For example, canyon blasting!

I headed back to the tower to get my cycle and headed down to the motorcycle trails just outside of jump.

But, you know the luck we titans have.

Seconds later there was an explosion right next to me.

It was Gizmo and his new team. Kyd Wykkyd ( The Second), Hex, a new huge guy, and guy multiply. I know, lame.

I turned into a flying wolf monster and attacked on sight.

They'd robbed the new Wayne tech facility. After giving the big dude a nice claw mark on the face to remember me by, I shifted back.

"Oh look, it's wolf boy. Last I heard Dr Cold had you in a coma." Gizmo said mockingly.

"That just means I've been needing a fight. Why else would I be on patrol?" I blasted Gizmo with dark energy and dodged as the bulky guy charged me.

"Hey does this new wimp have a name?" I asked while dodging Hex and Kyd Wykkyd's attacks.

"We usually call him bull." Gizmo blasted me while I attacked Guy Multiply.

I got help as Cat Girl and Moonshadow flew up. They were obviously mad that they're date had been interrupted.

"Hey look, it's the hive. Hey, don't you always have Cyclops and Gadaran with you?" Snarled Cat Girl.

"Don't you always have a bigger team?" Hex jeered, blasting at Cat Girl and Moonshadow who easily dodged and attacked.

I took Gizmo, and he didn't seem happy about it. I tore the legs off of his little stilt-like contraption and snatched the tech off his back.

"No! I can't live without my tech!" He ran into the facility and was subdued by security.

I turned in time to catch a heavy punch in the face from Bull.

I crashed into a pile of crates, vision blurry from a mild concussion.

I muttered a quick healing spell and dodged another attack before attacking his blind side, aka the side I clawed his eye shut.

He was getting hard to defeat.

Then I had an Idea. Maybe they didn't call him bull for nothing.

I smirked, putting myself between him and an electrical barrier.

"Over here you ape! You couldn't hit a wall if it was two feet in front of you! You fat lazy oversized ugly hunk of dried up ugly bull manure!"

I know, I was TRYING to make him mad. So don't call me off.

Bull roared in fury and charged. I held my ground. He got ever closer. I stood perfectly still. He was ten inches away, and that was when I jumped.

I soared over his head, turned into a kangaroo, and kicked him into the electrical barrier.

He roared in pain and fury before hitting the ground next to me, completely KOed.

Happy with my work, I ran over to see how the others were doing.

All of Guy Multiply's doubles had been knocked out and Moonshadow was battling Kyd Wykkyd.

I turned into a snake and struck, wrapping myself around wykkyd's leg.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Kyd Wykkyd screamed in terror. Did I mention he is terrified of snakes?

Moonshadow punched him in the face with super strength.

"So, where did Cat Girl and Hex go?" I asked.

Moonshadow got a wry smile on his face and pointed to the giant hole in the street below. "I think Hex is running for her life, she made CG pretty mad. Me, I'd prefer having to clean every last molecule in the entire T-tower than face her wrath."

A few seconds later…

BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

CRASH!

"So, you boys done yet?" Cat girl asked, standing on the unconscious body of Hex.

We stared at her in shock. I never knew sis was this… violent.

"Yep. I'm heading back to the Tower. See ya later!" Moonshadow flew off and sis noticed my 'I think I just wet myself' expression.

"What?" She asked.

"I think I need to head back to the Tower and watch horrible 60s movies with Terra." I turned into a peregrine falcon and flew away as fast as I could go.

I landed on the roof of the tower and entered.

"Hey! I liked that show!" I heard from downstairs.

"Terra, I think you're the only person here who likes to watch old yeller in black and white." Sonic said. I could almost feel he eyes rolling.

Oh, maybe because I just did so HA people!

I walked into my room. It had been my father's from when he was Beast Boy. It's just so much cleaner now. NOT!

If anything, it's worse! I have everything I own out and strewn across the floor in a massive junk heap. My bed doesn't help the look much either.

I have claw marks on the bottom of the bed with springs and fluff coming out of the mattress, the covers are on the floor, (big surprise there, I know,) my pillows are chewed up, (Don't ask,) and It is covered in dog hair from when I sleep as a wolf.

If you saw this mess, you'd think somebody sacked the place with an attack dog. And that doesn't begin to describe the odor. Think wet dog, but multiplied by five.

I need to do some room cleaning.

I used my dark energy to stand the bookshelf up and put the books back on it. Done. Everything else is fine.

I took a shower and changed from my sweaty coma-stinky uniform into a new one that isn't so smelly before trashing the old one.

I wouldn't want to wear that thing again unless my life depended on it, and it doesn't.

I walked into the main room after slicking my hair back with an over excessive use of hair gel.

"I'm, telling you, If you don't turn the TV back to old yeller…"

"You'll what? Make me watch fluffy poodle adoption for an hour?"

"No! I'll burry you alive! HA! Beat that one fool!"

They're still arguing about old yeller?! Don't these two idiots have lives?

"Can you two idiots shut up? I'm trying to focus here!" Black Falcon growled, performing Tai Chi in the corner of the room.

She had gotten Robin's old room and remodeled it and changed the engravings on the door. That is the second hallway of rooms we've nearly filled up.

"Guys, Combat practice is this afternoon! Settle down!" I shouted, intervening.

I know, I'm MR Hilarious (roll your eyes here).

"Didn't you guys hear the alarm? Gizmo's Hive group attacked the new Wayne tech facility!" Moonshadow called, walking in behind me.

"We need more hair gel." He added sheepishly, tossing MY bottle of hair gel into the garbage.

"Hey! That's mine! WTF!" I yelled at him.

"I ran out yesterday and forgot to get more." He said.

Ever since he changed his hairstyle, we've been having the same problem over and over again.

Cat Girl walked in.

"Thanks for helping with damage control guys. Where were you?" She asked critically, turning her masked eyes on Black Falcon Whitefire Sonic and Terra.

"We didn't get the alarm. I'll need to fix the system." Sonic explained.

"Well lucky for us Feral was on patrol and caught them before they got away. Get on that. I'm going to patrol the city since we can't otherwise tell if there's crime running about unless someone is out there. I'd like Terra and Black Falcon to come with." She said.

"Girl's night?" Terra asked.

"Sure, whatever." Black Falcon stopped her routine and walked over.

I headed down to the training room. This has been an odd few days for me. Time to put my schedule back together.

I smiled to myself at how this is actually not to unusual to us titans. At this point, I doubt anything could surprise us.

But that was before my mother as a teenager fell from the air in front of me in a flash of light.


	7. Life Gone Awry

Chapter 7, Life Gone Awry

I stumbled backwards and fell over a piece of equipment.

My mother, the woman who abandoned me all those years ago, had just gone flash-bang and fallen out of the air in front of me!

Startled by the crash, Raven whirled on me.

"Who are you and what are you doing in titans tower?" She asked.

"More importantly Raven, what the hell are you doing here!? You freaking died two, no three years ago with Beast Man and The first Terra! No way you're still alive and a teenager!" I yelped.

She looked confused.

"I'm not dead. And what do you mean still a teenager?" She asked.

"Well, you see, some twenty years ago, the titans disbanded. Your titans. We got born sometime later and then CG's parents, aka you and Beast Man as adults, got killed by the brotherhood of evil. So did New Terra's mom and dad, Old Terra and Dan Valin." I said.

"What!?" She showed only a little emotion.

Jeez, my mom's a rock.

"Erm, stay here, we've had a nice little adventure when Robin showed up here, and I'm sure that the people here would just LOVE another person messing with our timeline, so please wait here while I get CG. I think she and I can teleport you back without getting everyone else involved." I said.

"Who are you and CG?" Raven asked.

"I'm Feral, and si… CG, is Cat Girl." I scampered away.

Just to be sure, I barricaded the door with dark energy.

"Hey guys! Where's CG?" I shouted. There was shock from downstairs as Raven discovered the silver barricade of dark energy.

"I'm right here. What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Cat Girl gasped.

"In a way I have. You need to come with me now." I pulled her down to the training room. The rest of the team started to come but I stopped them.

"It would be better if you stayed here." I said.

When we got down, I took down the barrier.

Raven had a critical eyebrow raised at me.

Cat Girl gasped and tripped over the same piece of equipment I had.

The two were almost identical.

She got up, and Raven and I tried our best to tell her what happened.

"Oh not again!" She shouted in frustration.

"What do you mean again?" Asked Raven.

"Robin paid us a visit two years ago. It took us a few weeks to send him back, and those were a few LONG weeks." Cat girl groaned.

"Especially when he fell in love with you." I snorted.

She blasted me with dark energy.

Raven looked confused.

I hacked her chain of thought.

_Wait, the barricade on the wall was silver, and her energy is blue. Who else could have…_

_BOOOOOM!_

I inserted the sound into her thought process and made her jump.

It was the sound of Sonic's cannon blowing up that oil tanker.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" Asked Cat girl.

"_She was starting to figure out we're twins and I'm fine leaving that point anonymous." _I told her.

"_Oh. Mental noise of Sonic vs Oil Tanker?" _She asked

"_Yep."_

"What do you mean what was what? What was that explosion?" She asked.

"I think your ears are playing tricks on you. You just teleported yourself through time." I told her.

She seemed to find that a reasonable explanation.

"Okay, we can try to send you back." Cat Girl said.

An hour later…

"AAAGH! Screw this! I'm going to go find that time travel thingy you threw into the ocean, genius!" I shouted at Cat Girl and stormed out.

I turned into a hawk and flew out the roof before becoming a dolphin and searching for the time travel thingymaboble.

A shark looked at me to ask what I'm doing here and if he could eat me.

My look was the most evil look a dolphin can give with the message "Don't even think about it buddy" in bold.

It shrank away and swam off, blubbering to its friends about the evil dolphin, no doubt.

I couldn't find the teleporty thing.

Yes, I know that sounds like portapoty.

I growled and resurfaced. This had been a fairly non-productive day. Sure I'd woken up, but I don't want any of my teammates to end up with another broken heart.

Last year, Robin had returned to our time. Cat Girl had fallen in love with him, Moonshadow had broken up with her, and it ended with him leaving and sis spending a month in her room listening to the sad playlist while meditating as a half bird so she didn't cry.

Eventually she and Moonshadow had gotten back together, and everything went back to normal. Until now.

God I hate time travel!

And I also hate sis for wimping out on us when the titans needed her most.

I hate my parents for abandoning me.

I hate a lot of things, but I learned from sis that meditating can help get rid of that list of hates.

Now, I hate my mother for coming here.

I entered the tower. Raven had gone to her old room, but every last titan was fuming, except for Moonshadow.

I decided to read his mind.

"_What's their problem? She's not horrible, my dad was the big heart breaker! I kicked him for a month! His actions shouldn't be put on her!"_

"_Always so fair, Moonshadow? That girl is a time traveler and you're falling for her. Remember what happened to you Cat Girl and Robin? It took the two of you months to get over that." _I scolded him.

"_Dude, nothing's going to ever happen between me and your mom. Get over yourself!" _He snapped back.

"_Why do I feel so much sadness and love coming off of you then? We need to get her out of here asap! I suggest you try to find Warp so that we can do that. Now you can do that on your own or I can make you." _I said.

It wouldn't have been the first time I'd done that. I'd made Slade do a belly flop into a pool of tar. He couldn't get out, and the police got him. I was so proud of myself! Until I realized that it was a robot.

Moonshadow walked away. I could sense his anger as I controlled him to do what I wanted.

I'd promised never to do that to a team mate unless it was an emergency. This counts.

He looked up Warp and found out about the fact that he'd just bombed the city hall and sounded the alarm.


	8. Trade Titans

Chapter 8, Trade Titans

I didn't bother telling the rest of the team. Why drag them into this mess? I just bolted out the door.

I think you've noticed how I can get myself into a lot of stupid situations by now. Well, this counts.

I was invisible when I came in. Warp was indeed stealing as many trophies from city hall as possible.

Trophies? Why steal stupid sports awards when there's a perfectly good bank deposit right there? Oh well, it's better if he takes the trophies.

I turned into an eagle and dive bombed him in the head.

Warp cursed dramatically while trying to evade my talons.

I shifted into human.

"Ah, Feral. Now where's your team wolf boy? Are they late?" He asked, blasting at me.

"No, I just didn't want to get them worried about a minor nuisance like you. I can handle you on my own." I said.

"What! Minor! Is that all I can get in your list of villainy! I mean seriously! The clock of infinity has been my target for so long and I actually got it once, not to mention teleporting TWO titans to the future and OOF!" I got tired of listening to him and turned into that dinosaur with the club for a tail and knocked him out.

I picked up his time travel device from the ground and hog tied him to the nearest flagpole for the police to find.

Turning to walk away, I heard a click from across the street and there, ANOTHER Warp is shooting a net at me.

"Now what were you saying about me being a minor nuisance?" He asked.

For some reason, my powers weren't working.

"Ugh. You do realize that my team was waiting for this, right? This looked like a bogus, so I went ahead to trigger the trap."

"Oh really, I believe that. Why then, do my scanners say that you are the only super-being near here? I have a trip you are going to take, weather you want to or not."

Warp activated his time travel device and grabbed me.

I struggled, but it didn't help much.

The police rounded the corner. I have never in my life been so relieved to see police. Of course the universe punished me for that.

Warp threw me through the portal before following.

We came out in the middle of the night. (Big surprise) The guards had been taken out and I got dragged over to a man in a mask. I think he's Slade #1. He's much bulkier and scarier than Slade #2 from my time.

I glared at him and let out a fierce growl.

"So this must be Feral. Load him up and let's go." I got stuffed into the back of a truck which started to drive away.

"Oh no. No way am I going to be held hostage twice in one month!" I growled.

The tech isn't a problem for now. I'd been learning how to survive without my powers because Cat Girl said it was a good idea. I used to hate her for it, but now, I'm thanking her and telling heaven that she's a living angel.

I managed to unwind myself and get out of the net, but I was still too close to it to use my powers. I looked for a piece of metal and found one, oh lucky me, now if only I knew how to pick locks. Hey, don't start thinking I'm a wimp now, I'm not Nightwing's protégé.

I started by sticking the metal thing into the padlock and twisting like a key.

It didn't work.

I started wiggling it around in there and managed to get it stuck.

Hooray.

I twisted again.

It was the wrong way and the medal thingy came out, and was too screwed up to use.

I repeated steps 1-3, and twisted the other way.

The padlock came loose.

I found the handle for the door that had previously been padlocked down and opened it turning into a bird and flying away as soon as I got out.

I soared above the city, watching the truck drive away, my two former captors driving away like idiots.

Slade is way stupider in this time. That or Warp was rambling about time travel or something. He's getting old.

I landed on a billboard and let out a caw, and then realized that I'd turned into a white vulture. I'm always albino! Why!

There was a cry of, "Titans, Go!" From somewhere behind me. A green guy leapt past me and turned into a pterodactyl, circling around at me when he saw me.

"AWW CRAP!" I screamed, or cawed. I turned into a mouse and scurried away. The pterodactyl's eyes widened in surprise.

He turned back into a human and shouted to his team.

Then I recognized him.

Beast Boy. I'd seen him in the picture in my room in the tower.

Warp took me back to the time of the original titans.

One of them broke off, and as he came into the light, I realized it was my very 'greatest friend' Robin.

I ran into a sewer and turned into a rat, running into a soup can that had been left there. Then I turned into a fly and waited, out of sight as the titans passed me.

Then I turned into a dog, a Rottweiler, to be specific. I padded down the area and started barking loudly. They turned around and saw the battle ready animal poised to attack.

"Dude, that's him! That's the guy with the same powers as me!" Beast Boy said.

"Feral?" Robin asked.

"Is this one of your buddies from the future?" Beast Boy asked.

I shifted to human. I realized that being fifteen that I'm older than him.

"If buddies means one guy who doesn't care what he did to my team and completely sabotaging my sister for a month before the other guy promises to shred him if he ever comes back to my time is what you're saying, then yes." I growled.

"Dude, did you say Robin is the bad guy there? How?' Beast boy asked.

Robin looked really uncomfortable.

"Do you know who Terra is?" I asked.

Beast Boy looked like he'd been run over by a semi. "Dude, are you saying that Robin pulled the Terra trick on your sister? DUDE! So not cool!" He shouted at Robin, who looked like he wanted to fall in a hole or wear a bag over his head for the rest of his life.

"Yes, he did. Cat Girl just got over what he did." I replied.

"Um, can we talk about something else, like why you're here?" Robin asked.

"Well if you must know, Warp. He managed to get the jump on me and teleported me back here where apparently your Slade wanted to get his grimy paws on me." I said.

"Why is it always Slade getting Warp to do the time travel stuff? Why?" Robin asked.

"I guess he hates Titans." I said.

"Well, I guess there's no point in hiding you from the rest of the team. Come on." Robin said.

I followed him and Beast boy to the surface where the rest of their team, excluding Raven, was waiting.


	9. What Waits in darkness

Chapter 9, What Waits in Darkness

It was a long night.

First, I explained what had happened, excluding how stupid I'd been and changing the string of events a little.

Second, I'd gone through introductions.

Third, I told them about my team. This is where I am now.

"The Leader of my team is my sister, Cat Girl. She has the same powers as me except they're ocean blue. Her second in command and boyfriend is Moonshadow, a little bit human but mostly tamaranian. His sister is Whitefire, by sister I mean twin sister, even though they look nothing alike. They have the same powers as Starfire here, except she doesn't have super strength. Or eye lasers.

"We have Terra, don't worry, she's your Terra's daughter and isn't a traitor." I paused to take a breath. "Then there's me, and you know who I am.

"And Then Sonic, he was born without a hand, a villain called Dr Cold, I know, lame, cut his finger off, and then he lost a leg to falling off a cliff. He has the same abilities as Cyborg, but his sonic laser cannon has a little more juice. It was tested." I reassured Cyborg that it was not my simple opinion.

"And last but not least there's the new member, Black Falcon. She doesn't have any powers, but her parents are Red arrow and Cheshire, so she was taught how to fight." I finished.

"Wow, you have a lot of members for one tower." Cyborg said.

"Yeah, we had more rooms built into it. And Raven is there currently." I added. "She teleported herself there."

"So Raven is where you are supposed to be and you are here?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes." I said impatiently.

"So, do you need a place to stay for the night?" Asked Robin, a challenging look on his mask.

"Cool off Rob. And I'll do fine without. See you later." I walked out of the tower, MY home, and flew up to the nearest cave and hang upside down as a bat to sleep.

In the morning, I turned into a cat and headed off to find Warp. He held the key to my escape from this time. I turned into a dove a moment later and flew.

Nobody could question a dove.

I landed on a telephone pole with a few other doves and pigeons.

"Hey guys and gals, wassup? Have any of you seen a weird gold white tech portal makey man anywhere?" I know, pigeons talk weird. They have the intelligence of a retard.

"I saw one next to the red tall fat crowd screaming place earlier. He killed the blue siren flashy guys for a moment and went in." Another told me.

"Thanks Red Eye!" I took off.

I flew over to the museum and found the titans fighting Warp. I plunged down at his unsuspecting body, ready to attack until I realized that this was a duplicate. I swerved and scanned the area until I saw him controlling the robot and attacked him from behind.

You can't say I don't learn from my mistakes now can you?

I landed on him as a tiger and took him out in two seconds.

**What the other titans saw and heard.**

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted.

Warp after that #$# % clock again! Is it really worth all this trouble?

"The titans attacked all from the same direction, one blow following another.

Warp knew this routine oh so well. So much easier to defeat them than the new titans. He'd almost gotten the clock last time.

His duplicate threw Robin through a glass wall. Don't want to break the kid's back, Slade still wanted this one. The others, not so much.

Beast boy turned into a rhino and charged at him. The duplicate easily dodged and blasted him with a power restraining net like he had Feral before attacking Spitfire who was lunging at him full power.

He put up a shield and she knocked herself out on it.

"Starfire!" Robin got out of the pile of broken glass, wincing at the cuts and attacking the duplicate.

Warp's double shot an electro net at him and caught him, knocking him out.

Only Cyborg remained.

Warp smiled. A bird swooped down and pulled up, flapping away behind him.

Cyborg was confused by the bird.

He blasted the duplicate, and suddenly it froze, fizzling.

"RRRROOOOOWWWWRRRRR!"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

BANG! RIP! BOOM!  
"RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!"

Cyborg stared at the car with his face in an expression of shock and horror/fear.

Then a green boy with purple hair dragged Warp out from behind the four wheel drive Toyota.

"Hey Cyborg! You do realize you were attacking a robot, right?" Feral asked, taking the time travel device.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I erm, made the same mistake when he, uh, kidnapped me from my time." Feral said, reluctantly.

"I knew you were lying earlier." Cyborg replied.

"Gah! Can you please help me with this?" Beast boy asked, struggling in the net.

"Seriously? You don't have a lock pick? A knife? Anything?"

Beast Boy shook his head.

"Wow, no wonder you died." Feral muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately, Beast boy had super hearing.

"What do you mean I died!" He yelled.

"The brotherhood of evil struck." Feral said.

Beast boy was stunned.

"They, I, we, died? How old was I? Did I have a good life?" He asked.

"I can't say when. I won't say how. I can only say yes, you did." Feral said.

"Can you tell me where?" He asked.

"No. It would change my future if you prevented it." Feral replied.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"It would mean I might not ever even have existed if I spilled any more than I already have." Feral told him, cutting a hole in the net to let him out.

Beast Boy looked sad.

"Hey, don't be so down! Enjoy life while you can! If I know my team, they'll tell Raven, and she can tell you." Feral said. "Trust me, you don't want to know, though. If I knew how I'd die, I know for a fact that I'd waste my life trying to prevent it." He smiled. "You can't cheat death."

They freed the others and went to the tower, in a grave mood.


	10. Going home, NOT!

Chapter 10, going home, NOT!

I'm going to start covering the swear words cause my mom is reading. :( Anyway, I'd like more reviews and don't own anything.

I picked fiddled with the teleporter some more. "Ugh! Why isn't this # !%^ Thing working?" I shouted, gritting my teeth.

"Let me have a look." Cyborg said. "Oh, that might be a problem. He hotwired the thing. No matter how much I work on this it won't run." Cyborg said.

"Dude, so that means we don't get Rae back?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Of course you do! She's a major part of my future! We just don't get her back yet, and I don't go home yet!" I shouted impatiently. Gosh, you'd think the green kid would take a hint! I don't know what mom saw in him.

Robin grabbed his forehead. "Beast Boy, what have we been telling you this whole time? The future happens to be secure right now. We will get Raven back."

"Oh, okay." He still looked down.

"No #$% # $# %% boy wonder! You were the one who messed it up in the first place!" I snarled at him.

He looked surprised at my language and truthfully hurt. "Look, what I did was a stupid mistake. I never meant to hurt you!"

I sighed. "We've been over this. I'm going to see if Warp left one with Slade." I said. They all were shocked.

"Dude, you're actually going to hunt for Slade? We never found him when we looked and…" I cut Cyborg off.

"I don't need to hunt him, I'm from the future! I know where he'll be, and I'm pretty ### sure that I can fight him to!" I told them.

"Then we're going with you." Robin said.

"Yeah, right you are. Raven will be here in a few moments." I snapped at him.

Then I turned into a wolf and Cyborg shouted at me, and I darted out an open window and turned into a peregrine falcon and flew to Slade.

He'd probably planned on this all along. He knew I would have to come to him for a time machine. That's why Warp had to lose the fight so easily, if that had even been Warp.

It's a trap.

I didn't care, all I wanted was to get back home and get Raven out. Then I wanted to kill Warp so this never happens again.

It was dark, I know. But it seemed like the only solution. That or I could mentally damage him. Madam Rouge was still in the insane asylum playing with plastic ponies after sis had gotten to her.

All I have to do is tear his mind apart.

But I stopped myself there. I wouldn't do anything of the sort unless I had to.

I landed at the entrance to the nearest sewer tunnel and turned into a rat, running along to my destination, a network of tunnels leading straight down into Slade's lair.

I didn't use the official approach; instead, I flew as a fly down to a space where I would go unnoticed.

There was Slade, just as I'd thought. Pacing the room. Nearby was Warp.

"Are you telling me that you failed to capture Robin? Now we have to go through all the work to take Feral again!" He punched Warp in the face. My bug eyes widened as warp flew fifteen feet in the air and sailed for a solid ten before landing with a thud and a broken nose.

The guy had super strength! And he was abnormally clever, and an evil genius! He's way more sophisticated than the Slade from my time! No wonder the titans had trouble fighting him!

"Well, you see, I did set a trap for him. Any second now, Feral should be here, actually he already is. Did you hear that rat earlier? How many rats are there this far below ground? Just activate the shield and that thing you planned on using on Robin." Warp said.

Oh no, I'm an idiot.

My exit was covered by a force shield and a laser found me and shot. I screamed and turned back to human as it hit me.

I groaned, lying only semi-conscious on the ground. Half sleeping, half awake.

"Ah, Feral. Not many people can sneak up on me like that. You should be proud. Now you will wait while I find Robin. Warp will deal with him." I blacked out a few times while I got dragged in an electric net to a prison cell and had an inhibitor collar snapped around my neck. Then I was chained to a wall.

I continued in a daze for almost an hour before that beam wore off.

"Let me out you ##%%$ #$$$$%^&(#%#% ^^*! &$#&! &" I swore at the guards and everything down there until I got a sore throat. No reaction.

A few moments later, Warp came over holding none other than Starfire in his dirty claws!

"Now you have a friend. You'll be happy to know that she and the other titans put a tracking device on you. The others are trying to get out of Slade and my little trap now." Warp laughed when I growled at him while glaring daggers at him.

If looks could kill, mine would be a mass murderer. HOW, might I ask, do I manage to cat myself in this situation not one or two but THREE times in a week? I NEED to find a mentor, and to practice more. I'm basically a guy damsel in distress!

I growled at Warp when he came back dragging Robin and Cyborg behind him. By the angry look on his face, I could tell east Boy had escaped.

Slade was mad to. I could hear Warp shouting in frustration about the green changeling.

Starfire woke up.

She groaned, trying to clutch her head and finding the chains there and trying to break them with her not-working super strength.

"Star, that's not going to work. They have inhibitor collars on us. That means no powers." I told her.

"How did they manage to capture you? You are "from the future and know everything that is going to happen"." Star said.

"Well Warp got a weapon designed specifically to counter me that I did NOT see coming. You happy? Just cause I'm from the future doesn't mean I can tell exactly what will happen!" I growled.

"No I am NOT happy! You said you could handle this! You told us…"

"I am not an oracle! I don't know everything! I am not psychic, well actually I am, but, that's not the point! We can't just sit here and argue we should be looking for a way to escape." I said, seething.

"That we agree on not friend Feral." She said. Great, I made an enemy because of my stupidity.

Maybe can look to Cat Girl for Ideas, there might be an answer there.


	11. Slade's Apprentices

Chapter 11, Slade's Apprentices

I growled when I saw what I looked like in my new costume. I looked like a criminal. I was wearing a black and bronze jumpsuit with a silver utility belt and a facial mask to cover my eyes and hair. My mouth and nose were left uncovered. It sucked.

I'm going to have to be a criminal now. Slade had a toy. Microscopic probes in our bloodstreams. If any one of us misbehaves, the rest of us pay the price. If we all disobey him, we are all punished. I stared daggers at the Slade S on my outfit. I'm a criminal because of Warp. I may never go home again because of Slade.

I may never be able to admit my feelings to Terra because of Slade. I may cease to exist in the future because of him. I hate him.

I tersely walked back to the room I had been forced to stay in with the rest of the imprisoned titans. Of all of them, Robin had it the worst.

He'd been beaten too many times to count in Slade's attempts to break him. All of us had been, but him the most. He and Slade had a history, a bad history. One where Slade had tried to do this to Robin so many times before and even succeeded once.

"I sure hope BB is doing okay." Said a depressed Cyborg.

"Now he'll have to protect the city from us. I hate being a criminal. I've already stolen another thermal blaster for him, and I don't want to have to do worse. But I know he'll make us." Robin said, his head hung low in shame.

"Now I'm a criminal. I was a hero, now I'm just a criminal in the past, before I've even been born. Dude, your Slade is definitely different from the one in my time. I can't read his mind, or control him like I can with the one from my time." I sighed.

"Huh. Maybe when Raven comes back my team can help. If only Cat Girl was here. She'd have had us out the second we were captured." I snorted, wishing for the hundredth time that I wasn't such a fool.

"Oh, I do wish that we didn't have to do these terrible things. Slade just made me steal from the Wayne tech. It was a chip of some sort. Whatever it is has to have been bad though." Star said, entering the room.

All of us are suffering from depression here. I saw my friends and rage clouded my vision. I walked out of the room on stiff legs to find Slade. I heard Robin follow.

I had to stay a human. Slade had his Sladebots monitoring my shape shifting and would know if I was about to attack if I did it. I'm glad Cat Girl enforced learning to fight without powers.

I wasn't the best at blending in the shadows, but I followed Robin's lead as we snuck up on the villain.

He was fingering the detonator pad in his hand while piecing something together.

Robin drew some exploding disks and gave me a nod, telling me to get ready. I picked up a metal rod to use as a bo-staff and snuck to Slade's right side.

Robin attacked, grabbing at the detonator pad. Slade put it away and punched him in the stomach. I followed and smacked Slade upside the head with my makeshift staff before leaping back to dodge a blow.

Robin hit the floor, with a few obviously broken ribs. I'll heal him later.

Slade attacked quickly and decisively, but I was always quicker, always a step or two ahead of him. I was scoring hits as if I was playing a video game back home.

Then I managed to do the impossible, I knocked off the criminal's mask.

Time stood still. Even Robin was shocked. How had I managed to beat this guy? This is Deathstroke the terminator we're talking about! Megalomaniac supreme!

Then Slade turned to face me. His face didn't surprise me. After all, I saw his mug shot from when he finally got brought to prison. I wildly attacked.

Then I realized I could read his mind again.

I could tell what his every move would be before he made it. Then I started influencing his moves. And that's when he hit the detonator.

He put his mask back on as Robin writhed in pain on the ground. "No stop!" I shouted.

"On your knees Feral." He snarled.

I had no choice but to comply.

A Sladebot put an inhibitor collar on my neck, and Slade turned off the drones.

"Now Feral, Your usefulness has been underestimated. I have a new target for you." Slade said.

A sladebot dragged Robin away, who looked very angry. I know where Moonshadow and Whitefire got their tempers from.

"Feral, your target is to break every lowlife in the Jump city detention center out." Curse me.

I nodded and got up. The collar was removed. Then I was guided to the exit where I was turned loose.

I flew to the prison courtyard as a dove and landed on the wall, where I inconspicuously pecked at it.

Then I turned into a rat and dropped down into the prison, where I belong now.

I scuttled through the courtyard and inside the building where I turned into a fly. I flew to the area where I knew the inhibitor collar control panel would be and shut them all off. I opened every cell door in the prison and let every lowlife of Jump city loose.

They all escaped, causing the biggest uproar this city had seen in a long time.

Then I spotted a green tiger taking them out and flew out to face Beast Boy.

This is the hardest part about being a villain.

I landed, matching Beast boy's green tiger but white. I roared at him. He roared right back at me. I sent him the quickest of telepathic messages, but what it contained was vital. It was a blueprint and security description map I had read the previous day.

Beast Boy got the message. He let out an affirmative growl, and then we fought. I ended up winning and leaving my father unconscious in a Beast boy shaped hole in the ground.

I flew back to the entrance of Slade's lair and gave a report to Slade before heading back to the cursed cave room where I was sleeping in.

I flopped down on my bunk.

"What happened?" Asked Cyborg.

"I broke every last low life out of the prison and left Beast Boy in a hole. But with a present to all of us." I whispered to them.

I could sense their joy at what I did. I'm an empath, I can't help it.

But now realizing what I did, I knew that everything was not lost. We all had hope to go back to being heroes!


	12. Hope

Chapter 12, Hope

I watched the gears turn as I waited for my next assignment. I hadn't eaten anything and was very thirsty, but I lived off my dark energy like Cat Girl. I've made a resolve to be more like her from now on.

I've been thinking that my efforts have been in vain. I don't think Beast Boy delivered the message. The only way I see to free us is to do it ourselves, and fighting Slade isn't the right way, at least not directly.

Maybe if I can get some of those probes in him he'll be forced to not use the detonator or accidentally use it on himself so I can get it.

I pondered with the idea for a moment before coming up with a plan. I found the machine and took some probes with my dark energy, bringing them to me. Then I marched off to find Slade. But first I told the titans.

With all of us in on it, Robin and I, (The only two who he'd expect to rebel,) went to find him. We found him in a throne-like chair, fingering the detonator. He was looking at the computers. Robin grabbed at the detonator and insulted him, only to get flipped onto his back and pinned to the floor.

I knew he'd dodge the first few rays of dark energy, so I used them to smash the computer screens as a distraction. I took out all of them and then blasted him with the orb filled with probes.

Now the real fight begins. Slade attacks, I dodge. I attack him, he takes a hit and spins, grabbing me and throwing me at Robin.

I simply use a levitation spell to throw myself back at him and punch him in the face.

If Robin was surprised that I had Raven's powers, he didn't show it.

We both fought Slade as best we could, throwing everything we had at him. He didn't seem to realize that we're on equal ground now.

All I need is that detonator. Hit it already! I have internal defenses to protect me from it now!

I roared as I transformed into a lion and slashed a cut across his chest. Of course the armor stopped the blow from drawing blood, but it would slow him down a bit.

I swiftly turned into a gnat and got out of his sightline, going for the cut and transferring all the probes from my body into his. Then I used dark energy to take the probes from Robin and give them to the madman.

Then I flew above Slade, angling down and turning myself into a wolf, biting at his mask and only succeeding in getting punched in the stomach.

The fight was joined by Starfire soon after and I turned into a gnat again to transfer her probes to Slade's body. Then I rejoined the fight, sending Robin and Starfire a telepathic message telling them what I'd done.

Cyborg followed, and I didn't get a chance to transfer the probes from him before Slade made the mistake of hitting the detonator to try controlling us.

It only worked on Cyborg, and to his obvious surprise, him. I snatched the detonator from him and used dark energy to turn it off, freeing Cyborg and taking the probes out of him.

Then Beast Boy came in, smiling. He was dragging a Sladebot in by the foot.

"Thanks for all the layouts and blueprints!" He shouted.

We used a metal pole to hog tie the creep who was now unconscious.

"Dude! We just totally kicked Slade's butt!" Beast Boy shouted.

"But all of the criminals in Jump city are loose!" Robin said, glaring pointedly at me.

"Hey! I didn't get a choice!" I snarled at him. "Besides, I told Beast Boy all their weaknesses and how to take them down!"

"Yeah, chill out dude." Beast Boy said.

They changed back to their original uniforms and dragged Slade and Warp off to prison. After taking a time portal emitter. (Cyorg the technorg).

I smiled. "I never thought that I'd ever love a piece of scrap metal so much." I said, lounging in Titans tower. Then I got a feeling of guilt so deep it hurt. Beast Boy was going to die because I was stubborn. With a rouge thought, I set it down and got up.

"There's something I need to talk to Beast Boy about." I said.

We walked out of the main room and into his room.

"Wow, this is cleaner than I keep it." I muttered, kicking myself.

"You get this room?" He asked.

"Yeah. After you die. That's what I need to talk to you about. Hey, can Raven do solid impressions of people?" I asked.

"Well yeah. She just developed that power." He said.

"Well I need you to see this." I showed him what happened from my sister's mind.

**Flashback to Raven and Beast Boy's deaths**

Gia walked in the door.

"Gia, what happened? Weren't you on the bus?" Garfield asked. He seemed more paranoid thanRachel.

"No, Me Don and Kassie got kicked off by that putrid popular girl and her gang. She decided to have her jock throw us to the curb."

"I'll call the school about that. But for now, its dinner time. I made what you wanted, since it was supposed to be your day."

After she ravenously gulped down dinner, she called someone on her cell phone. Don picked up. "Hey Gia. Glad to know you made it home okay. Mom and Dad are still working, Can you believe that?" A boy asked.

"Yeah, remember when they stayed out for two days before you called the cops who found the at their offices?"

"Oh, right. That makes this very believable."

"So, I'm seeing if I can get the gang together, you know, go visit the old titan's tower."

"Cool. I'll get Kassie there at about twelve."

"Ok, see you there."

BEEP.

She dialed JT.

Ring, Ring, Ring,

"Hello, JT speaking."

"Hey, JT, just wondering if you can make it to the old titans tower at the island at noon tomorrow."

"Sure. Oh, and I'm hanging with Dianne right now, so I'll tell her."

"Thanks. Bye."

BEEP.

She sat back on her bead and looked out the window expecting to see stars or the full moon, instead, There was Missure Mallah's face.

She screamed and raced out of the room as the wall was torn off. "What the hell?! There's a giant ape in our house!"

Hearing her, Rachel and Garfield sprang to their feet and Garfield turned into a velociraptor. Rachel's hands were covered with black orbs. I heard a thud from up above, and ran from the house the second it caved in.

Garfield limped out, covered in blood and gore, followed by Rachel. "Gia, try to change forms!" He yelled at me.

"What? How?" I screamed back.

"Just will yourself to become something and you will!"

"Okay, right now, I want to be a kangaroo. Okay, that didn't work. How about a chipmunk. Nope. Okay, time to dig a little deeper." There was a pause.

Her eyes glowed sea blue, and she turned into a lion,but only halfway. She had poofy hair all over, claws, razor sharp teeth and a tail. "Lucky me, I look like a monster."

One of General Imortis's robots attacked her, and she slashed the metal bitch to ribbons.

"Asarath Metrion Zinthos!" Called my mother, who, by now, was Raven. Garfield was Beast Man, since at his age calling him Beast Boy was just downright offensive.

"Try tapping your other reserve!" Raven shouted. Her eyes still glowing blue saw a metal monster army heading for her.

She shifted back to human, and stretched her hand out, and a weak field flickered around it.

Beast Man was body slammed across to the other building. Gia shot out cords of the energy, smashing the robots into each other and taking out twenty more before she was completely drained, and had to dodge from the others until Raven took a portal over to her and handed me a sheet of paper.

"Go to the titan's tower and take refuge there NOW. These key codes should get you in."

"What about you guys? I hate to be a voice of doom here, but you're almost dead!"

"Go, NOW!"

She ran, but just got around the corner before getting trapped by debris. Cursing at her bad luck, She turned to go the other way, and was faced by the goriest scene ever, Beast Boy and Raven's deaths.

She turned, and hesitantly slid through the pile of metal and glass, and ran all the way to Titan's tower.

**End Flashback**

Beast Boy was shocked. "Why did you show me this?"

"Because, I couldn't have in my right mind have left without doing something to save you and my mother." I said.

"So, Are you also me and Raven's kid from the future?" He asked.

"Yes. There was an, incident that separated us. But yes. I'm trying to save your life. Yours and Raven's. Don't be there that night. The day is Friday September 16, 2021. The time was Eight seventeen PM. You need to be out of there at Seven. Tel Raven to copy you and then leave. Don't reveal yourselves until Tuesday November third, 2024." I told him. "At Seven O'clock, in Vail Colorado, the ski resort." I said.

"Two years?"

"I don't want to have my timeline messed up any more than that. Good luck Beast Boy, and the only one you can ever tell in your life about this is Raven, that day." I said.

"Okay."

We left and returned to the main room.

"What was that about?" Asked Robin.

"I was congratulating him and giving him some… advice." I said.

Robin nodded. Cyborg readied the Time travel device.

"It was great seeing you guys. I'll bring Raven back." I said, taking the time travel device with me as I went through the portal.

I landed in front of Raven.

"Where have you been? Everyone's been looking for you!" Raven shouted.

"Warp happened to get the upper hand. I was in your time just after you left. This should get you back home." I said, turning on the portal.

The rest of the team came in.

"FERAL!" They shouted, hugging me.

I smiled and activated the portal to the time I'd left. Raven smiled and went through it.

When it closed, I waved it in front of their faces.

"This time, we keep it." I said.

They all nodded their agreement and I took it and placed it in the evidence room.

"Well, It's good to be back!" I shouted, then remembered, "But I have somewhere I need to go."

I flew out the window, but felt a mental tug.

"Not without us you're not." Cat girl smiled.

"Where to?" Asked Terra. I felt like I was melting.

"Vail Ski resort. I have a surprise for you."

They followed me to the Zada tube to Vail and I went first, followed by Cat Girl, Moonshadow, Kassie, Sonic, Black Falcon, and Terra.

I took them to the designated meeting place and found them.

When Cat Girl saw them she burst into tears and hugged them. I hovered behind.

"Thank you Feral. I could think of no better way to spend my life than with my children. No greater honor than seeing you grow up."

I hugged him and he ruffled my hair, making it stick out in all directions. I fluffed it back down and smiled.

The others were shocked.

"Beast Man? Raven? But, how?" She asked.

Then came an even bigger surprise, the first Terra.

"MOM!" Shouted our Terra, who raced forwards and hugged her mother.

I felt warmth welling up on the inside as I saw the original teen titans show up after I'd called them, watching the wonderful reunion I'd made possible.


End file.
